S druz'yami
|year = 2007 |position = 1st |points = 137 |previous = "Noyvi den" |next = "Sertse Belarusi"}}"S druz'yami" (English: With friends) was the Belarusian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Rotterdam, performed by Alexey Zhigalkovich. It won with 137 points, giving the country its second win in three years and beating runner-up Armenia by a single point. Lyrics Russian= Vse moi druz’ya vsegda so mnoy My zhivyom odnoy bol’shoy sem’yoy “Ne razley voda” Tak govoryat pro menya i rebyat Staryy drug menya ne podvedyot Druzhim vsyo sil’ney iz goda v god Delim vsyo, chto yest’ napopolam Vsyo za druzhbu otdam S druz’yami nam po puti S druz’yami po zhizni idti Lyubaya beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda S druz’yami nam po puti S druz’yami po zhizni idti Lyubaya beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda Yesli chto-nibud’ sluchitsya vdrug To vsegda pridyot na pomoshch’ drug Yesli grustno, to razveselit Vse obidy prostit Vremya proletit my podrastyom I byt’ mozhet mir perevernyom Vyrastim sady, postroim dom Mnogo pesen spoyom S druz’yami nam po puti S druz’yami po zhizni idti Lyubaya beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda S druz’yami nam po puti S druz’yami po zhizni idti Lyubaya beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda (S druz’yami) Nam po puti (S druz’yami) Po zhizni idti (Lyubaya) Beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda S druz’yami nam po puti S druz’yami po zhizni idti Lyubaya beda – ne beda My budem vmeste vsegda |-| Translation= All my friends always are with me We’re living as one big family “They are thick as thieves” People say about me and the kids Old friend will never let me down Our friendship is getting stronger year by year Everything we have we’re sharing with each other I will give away everything for the friendship With friends we go the same way With friends going through the life Any problem can be coped with We will stay together forever With friends we go the same way With friends going through the life Any problem can be coped with We will stay together forever If anything will happen My friend will always come to rescue If I’m sad, he will cheer me up He will forgive all offences Time will pass, we will grow up And may be we will change the world We will grow gardens and built house And we’ll sing a lot of songs With friends we go the same way With friends going through the life Any problem can be coped with We will stay together forever With friends we go the same way With friends going through the life Any problem can be coped with We will stay together forever (With friends) We go the same way (With friends) Going through the life (Any) Problem can be coped with We will stay together forever With friends we go the same way With friends going through the life Any problem can be coped with We will stay together forever Videos Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Russian Category:Winning Songs